1. Field of the Invention
A strap wrench for turning of an object of general overall cylindrical shape. The strap wrench is formed of a handle which has mounted therewithin a strap. One end of the strap is fixed to the handle and the opposite end of the strap is movable relative to the handle. A portion of the strap is formed into a loop which is placed around the object that is to be turned.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many containers, such as bottles, jars, and cans utilize a cap which is threaded thereon. In most instances, when it is desired to remove one of the caps, such can be accomplished relatively easily by most individuals. However, for some individuals, this removal technique is difficult. Older people or people with arthritis find it exceedingly difficult to exert adequate force for affecting removal of such caps. Also, some caps are so tight that even strong men cannot remove such. One could use a conventional tool, such as pliers or a pipe wrench. However, many caps are too large to be usable in conjunction with plier or even a pipe wrench. Also, the use of such plier type of tools exerts an uneven applied pressure on the cap which may cause damage to the cap and the container on which it is mounted making it difficult to reinstall the cap.
Although the subject matter of this invention has been found to be especially useful when removing of caps on containers, it is considered to be within the scope of this invention that the tool could be used in conjunction with any generally cylindrical object, such as a pipe, a fastening nut, a water valve handle, a pulley and any other similar type of relatively round device that it is necessary to apply torque to this device. As far as this invention goes, a generally cylindrical object is meant to include hexagonal shaped threaded nuts, elliptically shaped water valve handles, pipes, container lids and other similar objects.
In the past, it has been known to construct what is called a strap wrench where there is utilized an elongated strap, usually made of rubber or fabric, that can be placed about the generally cylindrical object. The strap can be tightened on the cylindrical object and a force applied to the generally cylindrical object to cause such to be turned to loosen the object although the force could be applied to tighten the object. There have been numerous different types of such strap wrenches constructed in the past. For the most part, these strap wrenches have been constructed so that the strap can be easily disconnected from the handle on which it is mounted such as by having the strap merely fall sideways through a slot in the handle. When the strap is disconnected from the handle, it cannot be used in the desired manner. Also, strap wrenches of the prior art have been constructed to be reasonably costly. There is a need to construct a strap wrench which can operate efficiently with a minimal amount of effort and which can be constructed at a relatively inexpensive cost and therefor sold to the ultimate consumer at an inexpensive cost.
The first basic embodiment of strap wrench of the present invention comprises a handle which has an internal chamber. A frontal access opening is formed within the handle with this frontal access opening connecting with the internal chamber. A strap terminates in a fixed end and a movable end with the fixed end being fixed to the handle adjacent the frontal access opening. The movable end extends through the frontal access opening into the internal chamber, The strap is formed into an encircling loop located directly adjacent and exterior of the frontal access. A thumb wheel is mounted on the handle. The thumb wheel engages with the movable end of the strap. Manual movement of the thumb wheel causes movement of the movable end of the strap which expands or contracts the size of the encircling loop which will permit tightening of the encircling loop on a generally cylindrical object for the purpose of causing turning movement of the object by the application of a manual twisting force of the handle.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the handle being elongated.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the movable end of the strap being permitted to extend exteriorly of the handle through a rear access opening formed in the handle.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the fixed end of the strap is secured to the handle directly adjacent the frontal access opening.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the including of a shoe on the handle located directly adjacent the frontal access opening with this shoe to be pressed tightly against the strap and against the generally cylindrical object which assists in securing in a fixed position the encircling loop of the strap on the generally cylindrical object.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where there is included within the internal chamber of the handle an idler roller with the movable end of the strap continuously riding against the idler roller facilitating its lineal movement by rotation of the thumb wheel.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the including of first gear teeth on the movable end of the strap and the including of second gear teeth on the thumb wheel with the second gear teeth of the thumb wheel to engage the first gear teeth.
A further embodiment of the present invention comprises modifying of the basic embodiment by the including of a locking device that is slidably mounted on the handle that is to be engaged with the thumb wheel to fix the position of the thumb wheel in position when a tightened position of the strap has been obtained.
A further embodiment of the present invention comprises modifying the first gear teeth on the movable end of the strap by locating the first gear teeth on the inside surface of the strap.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the including of the idler roller within the internal chamber of the handle with this idler roller to be in continuous contact with the movable end of the strap.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the including of the slidable locking device on the handle that is to engage with the thumb wheel to lock the thumb wheel in a fixed position thereby fixing the encircling loop in a fixed position on the generally cylindrically shaped object.